The amount of readily available content available to a user over a network, such as the Internet, has increased almost exponentially over the past several decades. Moreover, there is little indication that this rate of increase in available content will not continue in the foreseeable future. Providers of such content include blogs, news sources, sports sources, weather sources, libraries, friends, universities, businesses, and the like. Many of these content providers provide new or changed content almost regularly.
Management of such content has been made easier by using various applications, including a content management system (CMS). Simply stated, a CMS is often a web application that a content provider may employ to manage a website and web content. There exists a wide variety of such CMSs from which a content provider may select. However, many of today's CMSs remain limited in scope in what content may be managed or how it may be managed. This may be especially true where the content may be obtained from another source over a network. Moreover, many CMSs today may be complex, requiring a level of technical knowledge that some content providers would prefer not to have to master. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.